Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch
by beatlestributeman
Summary: When Team Possible decides to go on vacation, they pick California; the place where Kim and Ron are going to college. Little do they know that an outside plot threatens to spoil their trip.
1. A Stress-free Day

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 1: A Stress Free Day

It was a couple of days since the monkey necklace sitch. Since then, Kim and Ron's friends all officially became members of Team Possible. All of the members of Team Possible were making the most of the lull in missions. Tara and Hope were walking down the street to the park.

"It's good that we've had a few stress-free days," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Hope groaned, "That whole thing with Bonnie and that necklace was a lot more than any of us could handle."

"I sure hope we can do well helping Kim save the world," said Tara, "As long as we train a little more, we should do fine."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hope with a smile, "I'm more than glad we're standing by Kim's shoulders now."

Tara chuckled, "Yeah. Better Kim than Bonnie any day."

Just around the corner, two women wearing long coats and big sun hats were walking by.

"Can you believe this, Connie? Stuck having to hide our faces just because a member of our family went all evil?" complained the woman with blonde hair.

"No, I can't, Lonnie," groaned the woman with light brown hair, "I also can't believe our little sister would drag our family name through the mud like that."

"Yeah, just because those girls made her, like, really mad or something," said Lonnie, "And I think that guy she's dating and his old father are, like, bad influences."

"Clearly," groaned Connie, "I just hope things don't get worse."

Just as they went around the corner of a street they bumped into Tara and Hope.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" said Connie in frustration.

"Sorry, we-" said Tara before she saw who they bumped into, "Connie and Lonnie?"

"What you two doing here?" asked Hope.

"Just out for a walk," replied Lonnie, "Hey, aren't you those girls that Bonnie used to hang out with?"

"Yeah, but we're not anymore," said Tara, "Bonnie always got on our nerves in high school."

"We gave her what she deserved," said Hope with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, we are aware of that," said Connie with a scowl, "We also know that what you said to her caused her to go all super-villain and shame our family name."

"You know about that?" said Tara surprised.

"Duh, Bonnie got herself arrested once and our mom was there," said Lonnie, "Of course, we would find out about it."

"I can't believe you two would leave her for that crime fighting cheerleader girl," said Connie before turning to Lonnie, "What was her name?"

"What does that matter?" Lonnie huffed, "She's so low on the food chain."

"Kim is not low on the food chain!" said Tara, "She's our friend!"

Connie smirked, "Whatever the case, the fact remains that I have all the brains."

"And I have all the looks," said Lonnie.

"And like Bonnie, you two and that Kim girl got the rest," said Connie as they both started laughing.

Hope growled, "I'm starting to see where Bonnie got her bad attitude from."

Connie and Lonnie's laughter stopped abruptly when they heard that.

"What do you mean?" said Connie as she narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" said Hope with a smirk, "Aren't you supposed to have all the brains?"

"What did you say?" snarled Connie.

"You heard me," said Hope.

Tara out a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Hope, let's not make things escalate any further. Let's just go," said Tara as she grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her past Connie and Lonnie.

"That's right, you better just walk away," said Connie.

"And have fun hanging out with that low on the food chain crimefighter girl," said Lonnie as they turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Ugh, can you believe those two?" said Hope in disgust, "If it wasn't for the fact that Bonnie's a villain, I'd say her sisters are even worse."

"They do seem to be the reason why Bonnie was so mean in high school," said Tara, "But let's not worry about that right now, ok."

Hope sighed, "Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were walking through the park.

"What a beautiful day for a walk in the park, huh Ron?" said Kim with a smile on her face.

"It's simply badical, KP," said Ron with a smile.

"Good thing we hadn't had any missions in the past few days," said Kim.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ron, "Maybe all the bad guys decided to take a break."

"Could be," said Kim, "But we might as well take advantage of all of these spankin stress free days."

"Couldn't agree more, KP," said Ron with a smile.

As they continued walking, they noticed a park bench up ahead.

"Can we rest for a minute, Ron? I'm tired," said Kim.

"Certainly, my lady," said Ron as he lead Kim over to the bench in a formal fashion.

As they sat on the bench, Ron sighed, "Nothing like a nice relaxing day, huh, KP."

"Yep, and you know what would make it even better?" said Kim with a smirk.

"No, what?" asked Ron.

"This," said Kim before leaning in and kissing Ron on the lips. Ron closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket an said, "Oh, brother."

They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice Tara and Hope walking by. Tara and Hope stopped when they noticed Kim and Ron. They stared at them for a minute. They looked at each other and thought that they shouldn't disturb them. They were about to just walk away when Kim and Ron finally halted their make out session and noticed Tara and Hope.

"AHH!" they screamed in unison.

"Tara! Hope! How long have you guys been watching?" asked Kim embarrassed.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to bust in on you," said Tara with a guilty expression.

"We were just out for a walk," added Hope.

"I guess it was our fault for not paying attention," said Ron with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, it was," said Kim after calming down, "We did promise my dad we'd be more careful."

"We're sorry," said Tara again.

"It's alright," said Kim, "Hey, how about we all walk to the mall together."

"Sounds like a badical idea, KP," said Ron with a grin.

Kim turned to Tara and Hope, "You girls in?" she asked.

"Ok," said Tara.

"Sounds good," said Hope.

* * *

With that, they walked over to the mall and met with Monique at Club Banana. Monique was standing behind the register as they were deep in conversation.

"I'm serious, Girl. That whole necklace thing was 10.5 on the total craziness scale," said Monique exasperated.

"Yeah, it was," said Kim.

"And Bon-Bon was even worse than she was before," said Ron.

"I hear that," groaned Monique, "If that girl were here right now, I'd strangle her."

"Why didn't I think of that," said Kim with a smirk.

"We bumped into Bonnie's sisters earlier," said Tara, "They seemed to blame us for Bonnie going super villain."

"Yeah, I've met Bonnie's sisters," said Kim, "They didn't seem very nice."

"Probably even worse," groaned Hope.

"Yeah, but I think Bon-Bon might be a little worse than her sisters right now, considering that she kidnapped Kim, Drew and Hank, tried to destroy all of us with an army of robots and double crossed Monkey Fist and Killigan to get the Monkey Power Necklace," said Ron.

"Hate to admit it, but she probably would have come that close to beating us," said Kim.

"Good thing, Ron saved us all again," said Tara with a smile.

"Seems like he's been doing that a lot lately," said Hope.

"Gee, thanks guys," said Ron with a blush and he scratched the back of his head.

"We're being serious, Ron. First you saved me from the Lorwardians and then you saved me from Bonnie among other things," said Kim with a warm smile, "You're a hero. You're my hero."

Kim gave Ron a big hug and Ron returned it. Tara, Hope and Monique smiled at this.

Ron chuckled, "Booyah."

Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim as she answered her kimmunicator.

"I just got word that there's been a break in at factory in Upperton," said Wade.

"Who's behind it?" asked Kim.

"Dementor," replied Wade.

"What do you think he's after?" asked Kim.

"The factory produces robots parts," said Wade, "It could be that Dementor wants to use the technology from that factory to make an army of robots.

"We can't let that happen," said Kim, "We'll get right on it."

Kim shut off her kimmunicator, "So much for a stress free day."

"Worry not, KP," said Ron, "We can get back to our perfect day together after we've taken down Dementor."

"Sounds like a plan," Kim said before turning to Tara, Hope and Monique, "You girls in?"

"I'm in," said Tara.

"Me too," said Hope.

"Well, we won't be fighting a maniac with a magical necklace," said Monique with a shrug, "So CMI. Count me in."

Kim smiled, "Alright, let's head to the sloth."

To be continued:

* * *

My second KP story. Might be a little slower writing this one since I have a lot to do in real life. But I'll keep working on this as soon as I can.


	2. Botching A Demented Scheme

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 2: Botching A Demented Scheme

At the robot factory in Upperton, Professor Dementor and his henchmen were gathering robot parts and stacking them into large crates.

"Hurry up, Boyz," said Dementor, "Ve must get zese robot partz in crates on ze double. If I know Fraulein Possible, she'll be here any minute."

"We're working on it," said a henchman.

"Vell, Vork faster!" bellowed Dementor.

As soon as Team Possible arrived, they parked the sloth just outside the factory.

* * *

"Alright, everybody, stay close," said Kim as they exited the car, "Dementor is one of our dangerous foes so we have to work together on this."

"Don't you worry about it, Girl," said Monique, "I think we can handle this."

"Definitely," said Hope.

"Totally," said Tara.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ron, "Let's do this."

"Yeah," squeaked Rufus from inside Ron's pocket.

* * *

Back in the factory Dementor's henchmen boxed the last crate.

"That's the last of it," a henchman said.

"Good," said Dementor, "Now let's get out of here."

"I don't think so, Dementor," said a voice from behind.

Dementor turned around to see Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara and Hope.

"Ah, Kim Possible. I had a feeling you vould come here," said Dementor with an evil smile, "And it looks like the rumors zat you've expanded your team are true."

"You got that right, Helmet-head," said Kim.

"And we're going to take you down," said Ron with a confident smile.

"Don't be zo sure about zat," said Dementor before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, several more of Dementor's henchman jumped through the windows and surrounded Team Possible.

"Brought back up, huh?" said Kim with a surprised look.

"Of course, Fraulein," said Dementor, "I knew you vould try to stop my latest evil scheme. So I came prepared."

"But what do you want with all of these robot parts anyway," asked Kim.

"Simple," said Dementor, "To make an army of lethal fighting machines!"

"Well, that's certainly new for you," said Kim.

"Yes, well, I figured zat maybe I should switch tactics," said Dementor, "And after I finish my robot army, soon the world will tremble before the might of Professor Dementor," he said before he laughed evilly.

"Helmet-head loves to hear himself talk doesn't he," whispered Tara.

"At least, he's not as bad as Bonnie," whispered Hope.

They both snickered.

"Hey, I heard zat," shouted Dementor, "Enough chit-chat. Get zem!"

With that, Dementor's henchmen charged toward Team Possible.

"You want some of this?" said Monique while getting into a fighting stance, "Well, come on then."

As a henchman moved to punch Monique, she ducked, evading the punched and then used the opening to punch the henchman in the face, knocking him down. Tara and Hope used their cheerleading skills and the ninja skills they learned at Yamanouchi to fight off the henchmen. As the henchmen closed in on Kim and Ron, Ron's eyes started glowing blue as he tapped into his monkey powers, he used them to easily take down the henchmen while Kim easily fought off the few henchmen that lunged at her.

As this happened, Dementor and the rest of his goons took the crates and, since they had wheels, rolled them outside.

"We can't let them escape," said Kim as they all continued to fight off Dementor's henchmen.

"Tell that to all of Dementor's goons charging at us," said Ron.

* * *

Outside the factory, Dementor and three of his henchmen were loading the crates of robot parts into a large truck. They pushed the last one into the truck.

"Zat should do it," said Dementor, "Now, let's get out of here before Team Possible-ahh!"

Before Dementor could finish what he was saying, he felt himself being zapped and collapsed

Two of Dementor's goons looked to see the third goon holding a taser with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed one of the first two henchmen before the third henchman punched him knocking him out cold and hit the other one with the taser.

After that, the third henchman morphed into Camille Leon.

"Sorry fellas, but my employer needs these parts," said Camille with a smirk before taking the truck's keys off Dementor, "I'm just going to borrow these, ok?"

Camille got into the truck, turned the key and drove off. When Kim and the rest of Team Possible made it outside, they noticed Dementor and the rest of his goons knocked out.

* * *

"What happened out here?" said Ron confused.

"I don't know," said Kim also confused as to why Dementor and his goons were just lying there knocked out.

Then she saw Dementor's truck a good distance away. They might have gotten Dementor but it seemed that someone else got his robot parts.

"Great," Kim groaned before she took out her kimmunicator, "Wade, we have Dementor, but someone else made off with all the parts he was stealing."

"Apparently, someone else wants those robot parts for something," said Wade.

"Who could it be though?" said Kim.

"I'll get on it right away," said Wade, "I'll let you know if I find anything. Wade out."

After the kimmunicator's screen went black Kim groaned, "I can't believe we let those robot parts slip out of our fingers."

"Hey, don't worry about it, KP," said Ron, "I'm sure whoever stole those parts, we'll get em next time."

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Yeah, no need to be such a downer, Girl," said Monique as Tara and Hope nodded in agreement.

"For now, let's just go back to enjoying our day, ok?" Ron suggested.

Kim considered that for a moment and then smiled, "Ok, sounds good."

Ron smiled, "That's the spirit, KP."

"We'd better get the police over here to arrest Dementor first before he wakes up," Kim suggested.

Right around that time Dementor started to stirr, "Oh, what happened."

But before he could get up, Ron quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out again.

"No need to worry about that," said Ron with a smirk.

Kim smiled and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Senior Senior Senior was sitting in an office with a man in a black suit.

"So Jack, any progress on that item we requested," said Senior.

"Well, good news," said Jack Hench, "The item you requested should be done shortly."

"Excellent news," said Senior, "Now we just have to wait to see if Camille Leon can get those robot parts."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Hench.

The door opened and three more figures walked into Hench's office. Two of them were Bonnie and Junior. The third was Camille.

"Senior, good news," said Bonnie with an ecstatic smile, "Camille actually managed to get those parts from that demental guy.."

"Yeah, wasn't hard," said Camille, "All I had to do was incapacitate him and his thugs and make a break for it."

"Good work, Camille," said Senior before taking money out of his outfit and handing it to Camille, "That's the second time you've helped us out this month."

"Well, I don't like to brag but shapeshifting really comes in handy," said Camille before morphing into Bonnie, then Junior, then Senior, then back into herself.

Junior shuddered and whispered, "I still think the way she does that is creepy."

"Thanks again, Camille," said Bonnie, "Are you sure you don't want to join us full time? We could be partners."

"Sorry, Bonnie, but world domination isn't really my thing," said Camille.

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll call you again when we need you," said Senior.

"Well, I have to go," said Camille, "Catch you later."

With that, Camille left.

"More good news, Bonnie," said Senior, "The item we requested from Jack Hench is almost ready."

"Good," said Bonnie with a smirk, "Soon we'll have everything we need for our new plan."

"My love, are you sure this plan is going to work this time?" asked Junior.

"Of course it is, Junior," said Bonnie.

"Oh, please," said Hench, "From what I heard you close to taking over the world twice and Team Possible stopped you. How should this plan be any different."

Bonnie groaned in frustration, "Kim and her loser boyfriend and those traitors, Tara and Hope may have foiled my last two plans, but if we wait for the right moment, they won't see this one coming."

"Alright, if you say so," said Hench.

Just then, there was another knock on Hench's door.

"Come in," said Hench.

The door opened and one of Hench's scientists came in holding a device that looked kind of like a collar.

"We have a batch of these ready but creating more will take another few days," said the scientist.

Bonnie smirked, "Great. Take your time. Right now we need to test this mind control collar and make sure it works."

"Who should we test it on?" asked Junior, "Kim Possible?"

"No, we can't go after Kim yet," said Bonnie, "As much as I hate to admit it, Team Possible is too strong for us."

"Then who do you have in mind?" asked Junior.

Bonnie thought about it for a minute before coming to a realization.

"I think I know just who to test this bad boy on," said Bonnie with an evil smirk.

To be continued:

* * *

Chapter 2 of my new story is completed.


	3. An Idea For A Trip

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 3: An Idea For A Trip

Later that evening, Kim and Ron were eating at Bueno Nacho. After they captured Dementor even though those parts were still stolen, they decided to make the most of the rest of the day.

"Good thing we have the rest of the night to ourselves now, huh, KP?" said Ron.

"Yeah. Spankin," said Kim.

"I wonder what else we could do this summer," said Ron, "There's a whole variety of possibilities."

"Yeah, there is," said Kim.

Ron couldn't help but notice that Kim was looking a little down.

"What's the matter, KP?" he asked.

"I just can't help but wonder who was responsible for stealing those parts," said Kim.

Ron nodded, "I wouldn't worry about it right now, KP. Whatever evil plan those robot parts are being used for, I'm sure we can stop it dead in its tracks."

"Uh huh," said Rufus before stuffing his mouth with nachos.

Kim smiled at Ron's reassurance before Ron got an idea, "You know, I have an idea of what we could do."

"What are you thinking, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Well, maybe we could go on vacation somewhere," said Ron.

"Hmm, that's an idea," said Kim, "But where do you think we should go?"

Ron thought about that for a moment, "I know! How about we go to California?"

"You want to go there?" Kim said in surprise.

"Yeah, we are going to College there so maybe we could check it out," said Ron.

Kim thought about it for a moment, "Well, I guess it would be a spankin way to pass time. We'll talk to our parents about it when we get home."

"Booyah!" said Ron.

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie and Lonnie were walking back through the street to their house. They were still wearing long coats and big sun hats and they had their hands filled with shopping bags.

"It's a good thing we can still buy new clothes," said Connie.

"Yeah. Especially since we're outcasts now," said Lonnie.

"Who do those ex-best friends of Bonnie think they are anyway?" said Connie, "Trying to blame Bonnie's little temper tantrum on us."

Lonnie scoffed, "I wouldn't worry about that. They're still low on the food chain."

"Yeah, you're right," said Connie with a smirk, "And no matter what, I'll have all the brains."

"And I'll have all the looks," said Lonnie.

"And Bonnie will still have the-ah," before Connie could finish what she what saying, she and Lonnie were hit with tranquilizer darts and collapsed to the ground.

Standing over them were Evil and Treachery who were holding the tranquilizer guns.

"At least, we won't botch this job," said Evil with a smirk as he grabbed Connie and hoisted her over his shoulder. Treachery did the same with Lonnie.

"Come on, we better get out of here before someone sees," said Treachery.

They carried Connie and Lonnie around the corner to a truck that was waiting and tossed them in the truck's trailer. They then got in the truck and drove off.

Evil who was driving took out a radio and spoke into it, "This is Evil. We have your test subjects."

"Excellent!" said Bonnie's voice on the other end, "Getting revenge on my older sisters is going to be too much fun!"

* * *

Around that time, Kim and Ron arrived back at Kim's newly rebuilt house. They walked inside.

"It's nice that you're house was rebuilt, Kim," said Ron, "Too bad we won't be living together any more."

"At least not until college," said Kim with a smile.

"Yeah, you got that right," said Ron with a chuckle, "Booyah."

They walked into the kitchen where James was reading a newspaper and Anne was making tea.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub. Ronald," said James, "How was the date?"

"Well, aside from a little sitch with Dementor, we had a good time," said Kim, "We actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Kimmie?" asked Anne as she walked over.

"Well, Ron and I were thinking that maybe we could go on a little vacation," replied Kim, "To California."

"California?" said Anne.

"Isn't that where you and Ronald are going to College?" asked James.

"Yep," said Ron, "That's the place, Mr. Dr. P."

"We figured that maybe we could see what it's like there before we actually go to live there," said Kim.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Kimmie," said Anne, "Where in California?"

"Starlight University is in Burbank," said Kim.

"So that's where we want to go," said Ron.

"Yep," squeaked Rufus from in Ron's pocket.

"And when do you want to go?" asked James.

"Well, we were thinking about tomorrow," said Kim, "If that's ok with you."

James thought about it for a moment before getting another look at Kim and seeing her puppy dog pout.

James sighed, "Ok, I guess that's alright."

Kim hugged James, "Thank you, Dad."

"Alright, we're going to California," said Ron, "Booyah!"

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

"You know, maybe we should invite Tara and Hope to come with us," said Kim.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ron, "After all, they're going to college there too."

"I'll call them right now and ask them if they want to go," said Kim.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie and Lonnie, after being taken by Evil and Treachery, woke up to find themselves in what looked like a prison cell. They also noticed that their arms and legs were strapped down to metal chairs.

"Where are we? What's going on?" said Connie.

"I don't know, but if this is some sort of prank, I'm not amused," said Lonnie.

"Oh, this is no prank," said a voice that came through the door.

It was Bonnie.

"Bonnie?!" Connie and Lonnie exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, older sibs," said Bonnie with an evil smirk, "What's up?"

"Bonnie, what are we doing here and what do you want with us?" Connie asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing much, Connie," said Bonnie, "I just need your help with a little experiment."

Connie and Lonnie's eyes widened, "What experiment?" they said in unison.

"This," said Bonnie as she took out a remote and pressed a button.

A metal arm came out of the back of each of the chairs that Connie and Lonnie were sitting in. The arms were holding collar like devices that were leveled over their heads.

"What are those?" said Lonnie now starting to be a little nervous.

"Mind control collars," said Bonnie, "We had these made personally by Jack Hench. I just needed to test them to make sure they work. But if they do, you two will be the first of my personal servants," Bonnie said with an evil laugh.

"It's official! You've lost your mind!" said Connie.

"First you shame our family name and now you want to use us as slaves," said Lonnie, "If it's those girls you're mad at, why are you dragging us into this?"

Bonnie scowled, "Oh, don't act so innocent, Lonnie. Always criticising everything I do. Always belittling me. Diminishing me. Always thinking that I had 'the rest'," she said before her scowl turned into a smirk, "But now it looks like our positions are completely reversed. And by the time my plan succeeds, I will be the one with all the brains and all the looks while you two have the rest."

Connie growled, "You won't get away with this."

Bonnie smirked, "Watch me."

She pressed the remote again and the arms lowered themselves and placed the mind control collars around Connie and Lonnie's necks before they closed themselves around their necks. As soon as they did, Connie and Lonnie's eyes went wide and their expressions were that of a mindless zombie. Bonnie smirked triumphantly.

"Now let's try this out," said Bonnie, "Who has all the brains and looks?"

"You do," said Connie and Lonnie in unison with dull voices.

"And who has the rest," said Bonnie.

"We do," said her sisters in unison.

"Excellent," said Bonnie, "With these mind control collars soon the world will be under my control and I will finally become it's Queen!" she said before she laughed evilly.

To be continued:

* * *

The plot thickens. And just so everyone knows I'm from NY not California. I've never even been to California. I just thought since Sabre and others already used NY as a setting then maybe I should think of something else. California was the first place that came to mind. Also, I came up with the name Starlight University based on a venue in Burbank called the Starlight Bowl.


	4. Arrival in California

im Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 4: Arrival in California

The next morning, Kim, Ron, Tara and Hope met up at the airport.

"Thanks for coming with us, Girls," said Kim.

"Don't sweat it, Kim," said Hope, "Exploring Burbank, California should be fun."

"Yeah. It'll be interesting to see what kind of things we can do there," said Tara, "Maybe we might even meet some new friends."

"I just hope we don't meet any mean people there if you know what I mean," said Hope.

Kim shuddered, "Yeah, we wouldn't want any more of those."

Unknown to Kim, Ron, Tara and Hope, Evil and Treachery were watching them from a good distance away from them wearing long black coats and big hats and pretending to read newspapers.

Treachery took out his radio and spoke into it, "Bonnie, this is Treachery. It seems that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable along with Tara and Hope are going to Burbank, California. They're getting on board a plane right now."

"Hmm, interesting," said Bonnie on the other end, "We'll follow them there just as soon as I have all the pieces put together for my plan."

"Of course. Treachery out," said Treachery as he put his radio away.

* * *

After Kim and the others got on board the plane, they got in they're seats.

"Well, in a few minutes we'll be on our way," said Kim.

"This is going to be awesome," said Ron, "Booyah."

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

"Uh, Ron? Are you sure taking Rufus on the plane is a good idea?" said Tara.

"Don't worry, Tara. Rufus will be fine," said Ron before turning to Rufus, "Right little buddie?"

"Yep," said Rufus.

* * *

The flight took three hours. By the time the plane arrived in California, it was 12:00 at noon. They got off the plane, claimed their luggage and exited the airport.

"Well, here we are," said Kim, "Burbank, California."

"Wow, looks nice," said Ron admiring the scenery.

"Kind of reminds me of Florida. I've been there before," said Tara.

"It really does look nice. Just wonder what we could do here," said Hope.

"Maybe they have a good restaurant to eat at," said Ron, "Maybe they have a Bueno Nacho. Hopefully, one that serves nacos."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Well, we can find out right after we check in to our hotel room," she said, "Oh, our bus is here."

A shuttle bus came around the corner and parked in front of them. The door opened revealing the driver.

"Are you Team Possible?" asked the male driver.

"That's us," replied Kim.

Kim's group boarded the bus and rode to their hotel. As soon as they arrived they exited their bus and looked up at the hotel.

"Well, here it is," said Kim, "The Burbank Comfort Hotel."

Ron was amazed at how big it was.

"Wow, that is one big hotel," he said.

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Come on. Let's check in," said Kim.

* * *

After checking in, Kim's group went up to their rooms. Kim and Ron were sharing a room and Tara and Hope were sharing another. And they were adjoining rooms so that they could stay close to each other.

"Wow, our room looks very nice," said Ron as he was amazed at how fresh and clean the room looked.

"Yeah, it does," said Kim.

Tara and Hope came into Kim and Ron's room from the door that lead into their room.

"Our room is pretty nice too," said Tara.

"I think staying here is going to be nice," said Hope.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Ron.

Kim thought about it for a moment before speaking, "How about we take a few minutes to settle in and then find somewhere to eat lunch? That sound good?"

"Yep," said Tara.

"Sounds good," said Hope.

"Badical idea, KP," said Ron making Kim blush.

As soon as they got unpacked Kim and Ron sat down on the couch.

Ron let out a sigh of pleasure, "This feels nice doesn't it, KP?"

"Yeah, it does," said Kim.

"You know what would make it even better?" said Ron.

Kim smirked, "I think I have a few ideas."

They were about to start kissing until they heard a knock on their door.

"Ugh! Come in," groaned Kim.

Tara and Hope came in through the adjoining door.

"Sorry, Kim, but we just wanted to know if you wanted to head out for lunch now," said Tara.

"We read about a nice place nearby," said Hope, "The 70's Diner. One of those nostalgic places."

"You guys can head down there if you want. Me and Ron just want to relax up here for a while longer," said Kim.

"Badical idea, KP," said Ron before turning to Tara and Hope, "We'll meet you down there when we're ready."

"Ok, then" said Tara.

"We'll see you down there later," said Hope.

With that, they walked out of the room and left the hotel.

To be continued:

* * *

Bit of a short chapter. I hope I'm not rushing on this. If this story seems a little rushed just let me know.


	5. Lunch And A New Friend

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Sitch

Chapter 5: Lunch And A New Friend

After agreeing that Kim and Ron would meet them at the 70's Diner, Tara and Hope walked down there themselves. As soon as they arrived, they walked inside.

"Wow, this place looks nice," said Tara as she looked around inside place.

It was nice. And old school. There were pictures of classic musical artists on the walls and a jukebox on the wall on the other side. The floor was made of black and white tiles.

"Kind of old school," said Hope.

"Yeah, it is," said Tara, "Come on, let's get a table."

Tara and Hope got a table on the far right and sat down.

The waiter showed up to take their order. The waiter was an older man with black hair and a mustache.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. Can I start you off with something to drink?" said the waiter.

"Sure. I'll just have water," said Tara.

"Me too," said Hope.

The waiter noticed something as he eyed Tara and Hope.

"Hey. Aren't you those girls from the papers earlier this week?" the waiter asked, "The new members of Team Possible?"

"Yep," said Tara.

"That's us," said Hope.

"Well, it's an honor having you here," said the waiter, "I heard that you two and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are going to college her."

"Uh huh. Starlight University," said Tara.

"We decided to take a little trip here to see what there is to do in Burbank," said Hope.

"Well, good for you," said the waiter, "I don't suppose Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are with you."

"Oh, there back at the hotel," said Hope.

"There going to meet us here shortly," said Tara.

"Great. Can't wait to meet em," said the waiter as he turned and went behind the counter to get Tara and Hope their drinks.

Just then, the door opened revealing a young man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, hey, Marty," said the waiter addressing the young man, "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fun, Daniel," said the young man named Marty as he walked inside, "We did some fun things in Florida. And visiting our relatives in Florida was nice too."

"Can't to hear about it?" said the waiter, Daniel, "What'll it be?"

"Oh, just my usual," said Marty, "A burger and fries and a sprite."

"Coming right up," said Daniel, "Just have to take care of these ladies first."

With that, Daniel filled up to cups with water and brought them over to Tara and Hope.

"Now, you ready to order?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich please," said Tara.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger," said Hope.

"Would you like a side of fries with either of those?" asked Daniel.

"No, thank you," said Tara.

With that Daniel walked through the door that led to the kitchen.

Marty recognized them and walked over to the girls.

"Hey, I think I saw you in the papers once," said Marty, "Your friends of Kim Possible, right?"

"Yeah, we are," said Tara.

"We joined Kim's team a little while ago," said Hope.

"Awesome," said Marty, "I'm Martin. You can call me, Marty."

"Nice to meet you, Marty," said Tara, "I'm Tara and this is Hope."

"Nice to meet you, Tara. Hope," said Marty as he shook hands with Tara and Hope, "So what brings you to California?"

"Well, since we're going to college here, we figured maybe we should check this place out. See what it has to offer," said Tara.

"Great idea," said Marty, "Did anyone else come with you?"

"Yeah," said Tara, "Kim and Ron did."

"They'll meet us here in a little while," said Hope.

Just then, they heard the door open and they turned to see Kim and Ron walking in.

"Hey, Tara, Hope," said Kim.

"You're just in time," said Tara.

"Hey, you're Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, right?" said Marty.

"Yep. That's us," said Ron.

"Really nice to meet you. I'm Marty," said Marty, "I was just talking to your friends here when you came in."

"Nice to meet you, Marty," said Kim as she and Ron shook hands with Marty.

"What up?" said Ron, "This place looks groovy. Do you come here all the time?"

"Yep," said Marty, "Pretty much a regular lunch spot for me. How about I let you take your seats and Daniel will take your orders?"

"Sounds great," said Kim.

"Badical," said Ron.

"Uh huh," said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Oh, that's your pet naked mole rat, right?" said Marty, "Rufus?"

"Sure is," said Ron.

"Hey, there, little buddie. How's it going," said Marty as he held out his hand and Rufus high fived it.

With that, Kim and Ron sat down at Tara and Hope's table. As soon as everyone was seated, Daniel took Kim and Ron's order and later brought everyone there food. Marty was sitting with Kim's group and they talked about recent events.

"So I heard about how you won that talent contest in Middleton," said Marty, "Nice job. You guys deserved it."

"Thanks, Marty. And now that we have that moolah, we can get an apartment here and I get to go to college with my badical girlfriend," he said as he wrapped his arm around Kim.

Kim blushed and smiled.

Marty chuckled, "Well, good for you. Oh, and nice job on that rendition of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. How did you come up with the idea to do a classic rock song for the contest?"

"Yeah, well, Ron thought a song by a classic musical artist would knock the audience off their feet," replied Kim, "He was totally right."

"Well, good choice," said Marty, "I love classic rock artists like Elton John, Queen, Elvis Presley."

"Wow, you have good taste in music," said Tara.

"My favorite band is the Beatles," said Marty.

"Really?" said Hope.

"Yep," said Marty, "I liked listening to their records when I was young. I still have them."

"Records. Nice and old school," said Ron.

"You know, my grandpa is a Beatles fan," said Hope, "I'd listen to the Beatles occasionally."

"Really? That's nice," said Marty.

"No offense, but I don't really listen to them that much," said Kim.

Marty gasped, "You don't?"

"I really have nothing against them. I'm just not that interested in them," said Kim.

Marty smirked, "Well, I could give you an example of just how great the Beatles are if that's ok with you."

"Um, sure. No big," said Kim.

Marty got up from his seat and walked towards the jukebox. He took out a nickel and placed it inside the jukebox. He scrolled through the songs until he sound the one that he wanted to play. As soon as he selected the song it started playing in the diner. It was the Beatles song 'I Saw Her Standing There'. It was a groovy song.

"I've heard this song before," said Ron, "Sounds good."

"Yeah, it does," said Kim.

Marty started dancing along with the music. Kim's group liked the way Marty was dancing and moving along with the music and playing air guitar.

Soon Hope got up from her seat and also started dancing. Marty admired the way she was moving. Kim, Ron and Tara also got up and started dancing. As soon as the song ended, they started laughing.

"That was kinda fun," said Kim.

"Yeah, it was," said Ron.

"Hey, Marty, those were some good dance moves," said Hope.

"Thanks, Hope," said Marty, "You were a good dancer yourself."

"Hey, Marty. Way to get everybody dancing," said Daniel.

Marty chuckled, "Thanks, Daniel," he said before turning back to Kim's group, "So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Well, I think we're going to explore Burbank a little bit," said Kim.

"Get to know the town a little better," said Ron.

"Oh, you know, maybe I could show you around," said Marty, "I could be your guide."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Tara.

"Ok," said Hope.

"Hey, Daniel. We'll pay the bill and then we're leaving," said Marty.

"Alright. Just a minute," said Daniel.

To be continued:

Yes, I made an OC who likes the Beatles. I figured since I like the Beatles, I should include them in at least one of my stories. Also, I decided to name my OC after Marty from Back To The Future.


	6. Tour Around Burbank

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 6: Tour Around Burbank

After Kim's group and their new friend Marty paid their bill, they walked out of the restaurant with Marty leading the way.

"You know, maybe we should take my car. We'll cover more ground that way," Marty suggested, "It's right down the street."

"Ok," said Kim.

"Lead the way, Marty," said Ron.

With that, Marty led Team Possible down to his house and over to his car.

"A Delorean?" said Kim and Ron in unison.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages," said Tara.

"You have an interesting taste in cars," said Hope.

"Yeah, well, my uncle left it to me," said Marty, "It's been in the family for years. And you know what's funny? Have you ever seen 'Back To The Future'?"

"Yeah, occasionally," said Kim.

"Oh, I get it," said Hope with a chuckle, "Because your name is Marty and you drive a Delorean. Like Marty Mcfly.

"Yep," said Marty, "Only my last name's Mcdonald. And my car doesn't time travel."

Hope couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey, Marty, who are they?" said a voice coming from the front door of Marty's house.

It was a Man with short brown hair.

"Hey, dad. Meet Team Possible," said Marty gesturing to Kim's group, "I met them at the diner."

"Oh, yeah," said Marty's dad with a smile as he went down to shake their hands, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Good to meet you."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Mcdonald," said Kim.

"Hey, there," said Ron.

"Hello," said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Oh, and that must be Rufus, the naked mole rat," said Mr. Mcdonald before turning to Tara and Hope, "I think you were in the papers a few weeks ago. What are your names again?

"I'm Tara," said Tara.

"I'm Hope," said Hope.

"Nice to meet you, Tara. Hope," said Mr, Mcdonald, "Heard you're all going to college at Starlight University."

"Yes, we are," said Kim, "What's more is that we're getting an off campus apartment."

"You know, Marty here is going to college at Starlight University too," said Mr. Mcdonald.

"Yeah, we heard about that," said Kim.

"Your son has really good taste in music," said Hope, "And Movies."

"Yep, since he was little he always loved listening to Beatles music and watching Star Wars and Back To The Future as he got older," said Mr. Mcdonald.

"Dad, I can assure you, I'm fine telling them about my own life," said Marty feeling slightly embarrassed.

Hope couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyway, I just wanted to get the car so that I can take my new friends here around town," said Marty, "Be their guide."

"Ok, sounds good," said Mr. Mcdonald before turning to head back into the house, "I'll see you later then."

"I think we can all fit in here," said Marty he lifted up the door on the delorean, "Yeah, three of you are gonna have to sit together in the back while the fourth sits in the passenger seat."

"Me and Kim will sit together in the back," said Ron before turning to Kim, "If that's alright with you KP."

"Of course I'd like to sit next to you, Ron," said Kim as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I guess that leaves me and Hope," said Tara.

"Well, um, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to sit next to Marty," said Hope.

"Well, ok. If it's alright with Tara," said Kim surprised that Hope would just volunteer like that.

"Um, sure, that's ok with me," said Tara after she had a brief moment of surprise herself.

Marty chuckled, "Ok, I guess that settles it."

With that, Kim, Ron and Tara got into the back of the car while Hope got into the passenger's seat and Marty got into the driver's seat. They all put on their seat belts and Marty got out his car keys.

"Ok, now that everyone's settled in, we're ready to roll," said Marty before turning the key and starting the car.

* * *

As the car drove through the town, Marty stopped and parked the car next to a particular building.

"This is the record store where we go to buy new records," said Marty.

"Wow, cool," said Ron.

"You guys want to take a look inside," asked Marty.

"Sure," they all said in unison.

Marty led Team Possible inside the record store.

"Hey, Ben," said Marty as he approached another young man with brown hair behind the register counter.

"Oh, hey, Marty, what's up," said the casier, Ben.

"Look who brought," said Marty as he gestured to Kim's group just coming in.

Ben's eyes widened upon seeing them, "Holy Cow, is that Team Possible?"

"It is," replied Marty with a smile, "I met them at the 70's diner. Since they're going to college at Starlight University, they came here to check out Burbank and I'm showing them around."

"Very cool," said Ben.

Marty turned to Team Possible and introduced them to his friend, "Guys this is my best friend and the manager of this record store, Ben Stone."

"Nice to meet you, Ben," said Kim with a wave.

"What up?" said Ron.

"Hello," said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Nice to meet you too, Kim. Ron," said Ben, "And Rufus."

Rufus chuckled and went back inside Ron's pocket.

"And this is Tara and Hope," said Kim introducing the girls to Ben.

"Hello," said Tara and Hope in unison.

""Nice to meet you too, Tara, Hope," said Ben.

"Nice place you got here," said Ron, "Do people buy records here all the time?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ben, "There just haven't been that many customers lately. After work, I'm taking my girlfriend shopping at the mall."

Kim and Ron's eyes widened at that and turned to Marty, "Do you have a girlfriend, Marty?"

Marty sighed, "No, I don't. Maybe I will someday."

Right around when Marty said that Tara couldn't help but notice Hope looking a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could all meet up at the mall later," said Ben, "I'll be done with work in half an hour."

"That actually sounds like a badical idea," said Ron, "What do you think, KP?"

"Yeah, that does sound good," said Kim, "We just want to see where Starlight University is."

"Ok. Well, then, I'll take you by there and then we'll all go to the mall," said Marty, "Come on, guys."

"See you guys later," said Ben as Marty led Team Possible out of the record store.

Ben couldn't help but wonder, "_Is it just me or was that Hope girl staring at Marty?"_

* * *

As soon as Team Possible got themselves back into Marty's car, they drove away from the record store. And soon they drove past a series of large buildings.

"There it is," said Marty, "Starlight University."

Kim and the others were amazed.

"Wow, that place looks huge," said Kim.

"Totally huge," said Ron.

"It looks amazing," said Tara.

"Yes, it does," said Hope.

"I sure hope we can get the hang of getting around that school," said Kim.

"Totally understandable, Kim. Since I'm gonna be a freshman too and everything," said Marty, "Alright, well, we better head down to the mall. Ben is probably going to be waiting for us there soon."

"Spankin," said Kim before she heard her kimmunicator beeping, "Kind of a bad time, Wade."

"Sorry, Kim, but- are you guys in a car?" said Wade.

"Yeah, we met a new friend and he's giving us a tour around Burbank," said Kim before holding up her kimmunicator to Marty, "This is Marty."

"Hey, Wade, nice to meet you," said Marty.

"Nice to meet you too," said Wade with a smile before stating the reason he called, "I didn't find those robot parts yet, but I just got word that Dementor escaped from prison."

"What?" said Kim, "Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet, but I'll track him down sooner or later and maybe he'll lead us to the robot parts," said Wade, "I'll alert you if I find anything."

"Please and thank you," said Kim before turning off her kimmunicator, "Sorry about that, Marty."

"It's cool," said Marty, "I know how important your job is. Let's just head to the mall and you can go if you have an emergency."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Marty."

* * *

Meanwhile at HenchCo, Bonnie was pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"_The plan will work this time, I just know it," thought Bonnie, "As long as we wait for the right moment to strike."_

Just then, Senior came in.

"Bonnie, your army is ready," said Senior.

Bonnie smirked, "Perfect. Let's have a look, shall we?"

Senior led Bonnie into a large room and in it, Bonnie saw rows of Black and brown robots with head pieces modeled after Bonnie's hair.

"We have successfully multiplied and remodeled the Bebe's and now they are yours to command," said Senior.

Bonnie's eyes widened with excitement.

Senior took out a remote and pressed a button before the robots spoke, "All hail, Queen Bonnie! Bonnie rules!"

"This is perfect!" Bonnie said ecstatically, "I knew that rebuilding and remodeling the Bebes would be my best plan ever! They will be so much better now that they're actually working for me instead of kidnapping me. Not even Kim and her loser boyfriend will stand a chance against these."

"But what about Ron's Stoppable's monkey powers?" asked Senior, "Even when you had the power of the monkey necklace you still lost to him."

"Don't remind me," groaned Bonnie, "That's why I need to plan this carefully. And I already have a way to make sure Ron can't use his monkey powers to stop me. And once we finish building the mind control collars-"

Just then, Hench came into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems we have company."

Outside HenchCo, Professor Dementor and a bunch of his henchmen were standing in the HenchCo parking lot.

Senior and Hench walked out to the parking lot entrance and saw them.

"Professor Dementor, what a surprise," said Hench with a smile, "I haven't seen you since I auctioned out that molecular transducer."

"Oh, I'm afraid zat zere iz no time for pleasantries, Hench," said Dementor, "I am here for my robot parts."

"And how, pray tell did you know that they were here," asked Senior with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see, Senior, ze truck that stacked those cratez with ze robot parts in had a tracking device," replied Dementor, "And I traced it here to HenchCo. Now I'm going to have to ask you to return ze parts you stole from me or zis will get ugly."

"I'm very sorry, Professor Dementor, but I'm afraid that they were already used," said Senior.

"What do you mean," demanded Dementor.

"I mean they were used to create a robot army for another super villain," said Senior.

"Vhat?" said Dementor in surprise, "But vho?"

"By me, Helmet-head," said a female voice.

Dementor turned to his left and saw Bonnie with a sinister smirk.

"Vait, I remember you," said Dementor in surprise, "You're ze girl zat I captured once along with Kim Possible. You made fun of my dramatic villain light."

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Demented," said Bonnie in a mocking tone.

"It's Professor Dementor!" shouted Dementor.

"Whatever," said Bonnie.

"And now you're a villain?" said Dementor with a raised eyebrow, "Since vhen?"

Bonnie scowled, "Since Kim and her no good friends finally pushed me over the edge. And now I plan to get revenge on them once and for all and take over the world."

"Oh, please," said Dementor, "How do you possibly zink you're going to conquer ze world?"

"With these," said Bonnie with a smirk as she took out a remote and pressed a button.

Just then, a bunch of Bonnie's new Bebes gathered behind her. Dementor gulped.

"Like my new army, Helmet Head? I call them the Bonnie Bebes," said Bonnie, "You know what? I still need to test them out. How about I test them on you? Get him!"

With that, the Bonnie Bebes sped over and knocked out all of Dementor's henchmen. Two of the Bebes used their tentacle arms to grab Dementor's arms and legs and push him to the ground. Bonnie stood over Dementor with a triumphant smirk.

"Game over, Dr. Demented. Looks like I'm higher on the villain food chain after all," said Bonnie before pressing the button on her remote, "Take him out."

Another Bonnie Bebe stood over Dementor and punched him in the face knocking him out.

To be continued:

Yes, my OC drives a delorean. Since you guys gave me the idea, I decided to use it.


	7. Trip To The Mall

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 7: Trip To The Mall

Author's note: Had to make some changes to the end of the chapter.

* * *

After Kim's group was informed by Wade, it was agreed that Marty would take them to the mall and if there was an emergency they would act quickly. Marty's delorean stopped just outside the mall. It was a large building with grey walls. Marty took Kim's group inside the mall. They were amazed at how nice the place looked. It seemed pretty busy too.

"Wow, this place looks crowded," said Kim.

"Looks nice," said Tara.

"I wonder if they have good shops," said Hope.

"Yeah, it'll definitely be good for us to update our wardrobe, right, KP," said Ron.

"Definitely," said Kim with a smile.

"Just don't be a shopaholic," said Ron with a stern look, "We may have a lot of money but we need it for our apartment, first and foremost."

"I promise," said Kim before putting a hand behind her back and crossing her fingers.

Marty chuckled, "Alright, guys, let's go. Ben's waiting for us at the food court."

Marty led Team Possible down to the food court where they met Ben and another girl with long dark blue hair worn in a pony tail.

"Hey, guys," said Ben with a wave.

"Nice to see you again, Ben," said Kim with a smile.

"This is my girlfriend, Sophie Rhodes," said Ben.

"It is so nice to meet you," said Sophie as she immediately went up and started shaking Kim and Ron's hands enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophie," said Kim who admired Sophie's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, good to meet you," said Ron.

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Ok, I know you've heard of Kim, Ron and Rufus," said Marty before turning to Tara and Hope, "This is Tara and Hope."

"Nice to meet you," said Sophie as she shook Tara and Hope's hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophie," said Tara.

"So how long have you and Ben been dating?" asked Hope.

"Since our second year in high school," replied Sophie.

"Yeah, Sophie was new to our old high school at the time," said Ben, "I could tell she needed help getting used to a new setting. So I volunteered to show her around and one thing led to another."

"Sounds romantic," said Tara.

"So are you two still dating?" Sophie asked Kim and Ron.

"We sure are," said Ron with a big smile.

"That whole Lorwardian invasion sitch made us realize more than ever how important we are to each other," said Kim.

"And now we're going to college together and getting an apartment so that Kim and I never have to be apart," said Ron as he put a hand around his girlfriend.

"Wish I had a girl like that," said Marty with a somber look, "I've had a lot of friends, but I haven't exactly been one for dating."

"It's ok, Marty," said Hope with a reassuring look, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Marty smiled, "Thanks a lot, Hope. That means a lot to me."

Kim, Ron and Sophie smiled at this and Ben and Tara looked at their respective friends with knowing smirks.

"Oh, please. Like that's going to happen," said a female condescending sounding voice.

They looked to see a girl with black hair and tan skin walking up to them with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, beat it, Giselle. We're not in the mood," said Sophie with a scowl.

"Oh, sorry. Am I intruding on your little heart to heart chat, Sophie?" said the new girl with a smug look.

"Who is that?" said Ron with a hint of disgust.

"That's Giselle Edward," said Marty with a scowl, "She was the bully at our old high school."

"She was always so obnoxious," groaned Ben.

Giselle scoffed, "Typical Ben. Oh, and let me guess. Kim Possible and her loser sidekick. Can't believe Starlight University would accept you two."

Kim growled at the way she said that. It was all too familiar.

"Ron is my boyfriend," she said with an angry look.

"I don't even understand why you would want to date someone like him," said Giselle in disgust, "He is just as incapable of dating anybody as that reject Marty."

"I keep telling you, I've never been rejected," said Marty angrily, "I've just never found the perfect girl before."

"Hmph, whatever," said Giselle.

"No! Not whatever!" said Kim angrily as she got up in Giselle's face, "Ron is not a loser! He's a hero! I love him! And Marty is not a reject! Never ever insult my boyfriend or Marty ever again! Hear me?!"

Marty, Ben and Sophie were surprised by this action. But not so much Ron, Tara and Hope as they knew that the way Giselle was acting was similar to Bonnie. Giselle herself was a little scared by the look Kim gave her and decided to back off.

"Hmph, you win this round," huffed Giselle as she turned around and left.

"Hey, Kim. Thanks for sticking up for us," said Marty.

"Yeah, Giselle actually looked afraid of you," said Ben with a stunned look.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," said Sophie with an amused smile.

Kim chuckled, "Thanks."

"I'd just like to know why you got so mad at her," said Marty, "Yes, she insulted us but I don't understand how she got under your skin that fast."

Kim sighed, "Well, Giselle kind of reminded me of someone from our old high school."

"Yeah, she definitely acted just like Bonnie," said Tara in disgust.

"Just when I thought we weren't going to meet another one of those," groaned Hope.

"I take it this Bonnie person wasn't friendly either?" asked Sophie.

"Trust me, You have no idea," said Ron.

"Yep," said Rufus.

"Ok, well, now that that's done," said Ben, "How about we make the most of our time here?"

"Good idea," said Marty before turning to Kim's group, "So what do you guys want to do here?"

"Well, we'd like to check out the clothing shops," said Kim.

"Yeah, shopping sounds like a good idea," said Tara.

"I agree," said Hope.

"Well, I'd like to see if this place has an arcade," said Ron, "Would be fun to get a little video gamage in today."

"Ok, how about we do this?" said Marty, "We'll split into teams. Sophie will go shopping with the girls and me and Ben will take Ron to the arcade."

"That sounds like a great idea, Marty," said Kim.

"Badical," said Ron.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Just don't be a shopaholic, ok, Kim," said Ron.

"I'll try," said Kim with a smirk.

"Ok, follow me, girls," said Sophie, "Clothing Central's down this way."

* * *

After that was settled, Sophie took the girls to Clothing Central to go shopping. While they were shopping Kim, Tara and Hope told Sophie all about Bonnie.

"I can't believe your rival from high school became a super villain," said Sophie in disbelief.

"Yep," groaned Kim, "She always irritated us in high school, but she crossed the line when she tried to destroy all of us."

"Hope and I are super glad not to be standing by her shoulders anymore," said Tara.

"We only stood by her shoulders to keep her off our backs," said Hope.

"But since you stood up to her, she has a serious axe to grind with you," finished Sophie.

"That's the gist of it," said Kim, "The other reason, though, was because Junior and Senior encouraged her to turn to villainy."

Sophie shuddered, "I just hope Giselle doesn't end up like that."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want another mean girl turning into one of our super villain foes," said Kim.

"No, we would not," said Tara and Hope in unison.

Sophie decided to change the subject and remembered something that she would like to inquire about.

"So Hope," she said looking to Hope with a smirk, "Tell me exactly. What do you think of Marty?"

When Hope heard that, she started fidgeting nervously.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Well, we did notice you staring at him the whole time," said Tara with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, and the way you talked to him earlier," said Kim with a knowing smirk.

Hope sighed, "It's that obvious?"

"Yeah, it kind of is," said Sophie.

"Ok, the truth is, I guess I'm kind of attracted to him," said Hope, "I just think he's funny and he has good taste in music. And he's a good dancer. And he's cool."

"Ok. I think we get it. You like him," said Sophie.

"So are you going to ask him out on a date?" asked Tara.

"I don't know," said Hope, "I'm just not sure how he would react."

"So not the drama, Hope," said Kim, "I'm sure Marty would love to go on a date with you. You should just go for it."

"Well, ok," said Hope nervously, "I'll give it a try."

Kim decided to change the subject, "So Sophie, what are you guys doing later? Maybe we could hang out a little more."

"Well, actually, me, Ben and Marty are attending this dance that's being held at the Burbank Opera House for a fundraiser," said Sophie.

"Really? That's great!" said Tara.

"That gives me an idea," said Kim, "Maybe, if you don't mind, we could come with you. We'd love to contribute to this fundraiser."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sophie, "We'd just have to run it by the guys first."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Marty and Ben walked out of the mall's arcade. They were heading back to the food court to meet up with the girls.

"Wow. You guys are really good at Zombie Mayhem," said Ron.

"Yeah, well. We practice," said Ben.

"Nice job playing air hockey by the way," said Marty, "Only Ben has ever beaten me at air hockey before you did."

"Really?" said Ron, "Booyah!"

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

"So Ron, do you play any sports?" asked Ben.

"Football," said Ron, "I was on the football team at Middleton High as a running back."

"Cool," said Marty.

"Before that, I was the mascot. The Middleton Maddog," said Ron.

"Wow, cool," said Ben.

"Of course, the cheerleaders thought it was stupid," said Ron, "But Kim warmed up to it. Eventually, of course that was before we were dating."

"Why did you decide to join the football team?" asked Ben.

Ron cringed, "It's kind of a long story and not one I'd like to bring up right now."

"It's ok. You don't have to," said Marty.

By the time their little conversation was finished, they reached the food court where the girls were waiting for them holding shopping bags.

"Hey, guys," said Sophie, "So how was the arcade?"

"It was fun," said Marty.

"KP, Marty and Ben are great at bashing zombies," said Ron.

"Yuh," said Rufus.

"Good to hear," said Kim with a smile.

"Hey, Marty, Ben? Kim and the others want to come with us to the Burbank Opera House Fundraiser Dance. Is that ok?" asked Sophie.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea," said Ben.

"How about you, Ron? Are you ok with that?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, KP," said Ron, "Sounds badical."

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Spankin," said Kim, "I guess that's settled then."

It was then that Marty was approached by Hope.

"Um, Marty," she said nervously, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Marty curiously.

Tara smiled. It looked like Hope was actually gonna do it.

"I was wondering if you and I could, maybe, go to the dance together," said Hope nervously.

Marty was surprised by this, "You mean like a date?"

"Well, if you want to call it that then yes. A date," said Hope.

"_I knew it! She totally has a crush on me! How can I say no?" _Marty thought ecstatically before answering, "Of course. You know, we've got a while before the dance. If you want, maybe I can take you to my house. Ben can take your friends back to their hotel room."

"Sure," said Hope with a big smile before turning to the rest of the group, "Is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure," said Kim, "What time is the dance?"

"5:00," replied Marty.

"Ok, then how about you and Hope meet us at our hotel room and we can all go to the dance later?" said Kim.

"Sounds good," said Marty.

"You know, if you want, we can take your shopping bags to your hotel room for you, Hope," said Ben.

"Sure. Thanks," said Hope as she handed her shopping bags to Ben.

"Alright," said Marty, "Let's go, Hope,"

With that, Marty and Hope started walking towards the mall's entrance. The others smiled as they watched this.

"Have fun on your date," said Ben teasingly which made Marty blush slightly.

Unknown to Kim's group, Evil and Treachery had followed them to California and were watching them from a distance so as not to attract unwanted attention.

Evil took out his radio and spoke into it, "Bonnie, this is Evil. It seems that Team Possible is going to attend this dance at an Opera House in Burbank."

"Kim and Ron and Tara and Hope and a bunch of other people all in one place? Perfect! Then that is where I will unleash my army," said Bonnie on the other end, "As soon as I have made a few more preparations, we will head to California."

To be continued:

* * *

I wanted to try pairing Marty with either Tara or Hope and since I already paired Tara with Josh Mankey, I decided to pair Marty with Hope. I think they'll make a good pair.


	8. Marty's House

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 8: Marty's House

Authors note: If I find any mistakes in this chapter, I will correct them.

* * *

After Hope asked Marty on a date and Marty volunteered to show Hope around his house, it was agreed that Ben would drive the rest of Team Possible back to their hotel room and they would all meet up at the dance later.

Ben parked his car in the hotel's parking lot.

"Thanks a lot for the lift, Ben," said Kim in appreciation.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Ron.

"It was very nice of you," said Tara.

"It's the least we could do for heros like you guys," said Ben as she handed Hope's bags to Kim.

"We'll see you later at the dance," said Sophie as she and Ben began to drive away.

"Bye," said Kim.

"See you later," said Ron.

"Bye," said Tara.

Just then, they heard Kim's kimmunicator beeping.

"What up, Wade?" said Kim.

"Kim, I just heard that other robot factories have been robbed," said Wade.

"First someone steals robot parts from Dementor and now who ever it is steals even more robot parts? Sick and wrong!" said Ron.

"Do you know who's behind it?" asked Kim.

"Unfortunately, the security cameras were disabled, but I'll let you know if I find out anything else," said Wade.

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

* * *

Meanwhile, at HenchCo, Bonnie's new Bebes were being loaded into transport trucks. Senior and Junior were waiting for Bonnie. Soon enough she showed up, only she was wearing a black dress and had a gold tiara on her head.

"Ah, there you are, Bonnie," said Senior.

"Sorry, I'm late, Senior," said Bonnie, "Just thought I should change my wardrobe to something befitting a queen like me. That black jumpsuit I've been wearing for the past two weeks looked too bland."

"It looks beautiful on you, my love," said Junior.

Bonnie kissed Junior on the cheek.

"Thanks, Junior," she said, "Now are we ready?"

"Yes," said Senior, "The transport trucks are all ready. And Hench and his men are setting up the assembly line in Burbank."

"Good," said Bonnie with a triumphant smirk, "Once we get to California, we'll make even more of my Bonnie Bebes. And after they take care of Kim and her loser boyfriend and those traitors Tara and Hope, no one will be able to stop us."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in California, Marty was driving Hope to his house. They parked in Marty's driveway and stepped out of the car.

"Well, here we are," said Marty as he led her over to the front door, "Watch your step coming in."

Hope nodded as she followed Marty through the door.

"I'm home!" Marty called out.

"Oh, hey, Marty," said a woman's voice from down the hall, "I heard you were showing Kim Possible and her friends around town. How was it?"

"Had fun, Mom," said Marty, "And I brought home company."

"Really? Who?" Marty's mom said before she came in and saw Hope.

"Oh, hello," said Marty's mom who had short light brown hair, "Who are you?"

"This is Hope," replied Marty, "She's a member of Team Possible."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mcdonald," said Hope with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Hope," said Mrs. Mcdonald before shaking Hope's hand, "Did anyone else come with you?"

"No," replied Marty, "Ben's taking the rest of Team Possible back to their hotel. And Hope and I are, well," he said before hesitating, "on a date."

Mrs. Mcdonald was surprised at this, "Really?! That's great!" she said as she gave Marty a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks," said Marty as he was getting crushed, "but could you let me go please?"

"Sorry," said Mrs. Mcdonald as she backed off but was still smiling, "So what are two doing?"

"Well, I'm gonna show Hope my room," said Marty, "Then we're gonna meet the others at the Burbank Opera House Fundraiser dance."

"That's great. Well, I hope you two have fun," said Mrs. Mcdonald, "Your father is out grocery shopping so if you're gone when he comes home, I'll let him know you're at the dance.

"Thanks," said Marty, "Come on, Hope. I'll show you my room."

So Hope followed Marty up to his room. As Marty led Hope into his room, Hope noticed the TV set up against the wall his bed on the other side and a lot of Beatles posters on the walls.

"Wow, you have a lot of Beatles posters," said Hope in amazement.

"Yeah, I am a Beatles fan after all," said Marty.

Hope also noticed a guitar and a small amp next to Marty's bed. It was red and it had the word gretch on top of it.

"You have a guitar?" said Hope in amazement.

"Yep," said Marty, "Had it for years. I'm basically self-taught."

"Cool," said Hope.

"Oh, there's something else I want to show you," said Marty as he went over to his closet.

He opened his closet and took out a box. He opened the box revealing a stack of records.

"Wow," said Hope as she took a look at Marty's record collection.

The records were by classic musical artists and a lot of them were by the Beatles.

"Wow," said Hope in amazement, "You have a lot of Beatles records."

"Yeah," said Marty, "I grandpa gave them to me. I loved listening to the Beatles when I was little."

"Nice," said Hope, "You know you have a really interesting taste in music."

"What type of music are into, Hope?" asked Marty.

"Well, mostly, I like today's type of music," said Hope, "But I like classic rock too."

"Good to know," said Marty.

"Hey, Marty," said Hope, "You know, you're a pretty good dancer. You had some good moves at the diner."

"Thanks, Hope," said Marty with a smile, "Every once in awhile I'd put on a song on jukebox at the diner and dance to it."

"That sounds like fun," said Hope.

"Do you like to dance?" said Marty.

"Well, I used to take ballet lessons when I was younger," said Hope, "But I was never really good at ballet."

"Hmm, understandable," said Marty, "I don't really have a prefered type of dance either. Is there anything else you are good at?"

"Well, cheerleading for one thing," said Hope, "Me, Tara and Kim were on the same cheer squad in high school. And it'll be great to do it next year, especially since we're not going to school with Bonnie anymore," Hope said that last part with a little anger in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. Ron told us about her," said Marty, "The girl you and Tara used to be best friends with and used to be Kim's rival and turned into a super villain?"

"Yep, that's the one," said Hope.

"Where is she now?" asked Marty, "If she's that dangerous, I hope she's in jail."

"Afraid not," said Hope with a look of guilt, "The last time we stopped her she escaped."

"Oh," said Marty, "Well, that's ok. You'll get her next time."

"I hope so," said Hope.

Marty decided to take this opportunity to ask Hope something.

"Uh, so Hope," said Marty, "Any particular reason you seem to be attracted to me? Not that I'm complaining."

Hope started fidgeting nervously, "Well, um, I guess it's because you're pretty funny. And you're interesting. And very nice. And cute."

As she said that last word, she turned her head away in embarrassment.

Marty blushed and looked at Hope in surprise.

"Well, I'm flattered," said Marty, "And I must admit, you are very nice, interesting and cute too."

Hope blushed in response, "Thanks, Marty. That means a lot."

"So when do you want to head back to your hotel?" asked Marty,

"In a half an hour or so," said Hope, "Once we get there, I'll just need a few minutes to change into something formal."

"You got it," said Marty.

To be continued:

* * *

I'm sorry if my stories are looking a little confusing. I'm confusing myself just thinking about what happens in them. But don't worry, one way or another this story will be finished the right way.


	9. A Plot Discovered

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 9: A Plot Discovered

Kim, Ron and Tara were in their hotel room getting ready for the dance at the Burbank Opera House. They decided to dress formally for this event. Kim was showing off her red dress to Ron.

"How do I look, Ron?" said Kim.

"You look badical, KP," said Ron with a smile.

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Thank you, Ron," said Kim before commenting on Ron's outfit which was a black tuxedo, "You look very handsome."

"Why, thank you, my lady," said Ron with a bow.

They heard a knock on the door adjoining Kim and Ron's room with Tara and Hope's.

"Come in," said Kim.

Tara came in wearing her formal outfit which was a light green dress.

"Hey, guys," said Tara before showing off her outfit, "How do I look?"

"You look great, Tara," said Kim.

"Yeah, you look really nice," said Ron.

"Yep," said Rufus.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door of their hotel room. They opened it and saw Hope and Marty standing outside. Marty was wearing a formal outfit that he changed into before he and Hope left his house.

"Hey, Hope. Hey, Marty," said Kim.

"So how was your little date at Marty's house?" said Ron with a smirk.

"Oh, it was nice," said Hope with a hint of nervousness, "Marty, here, showed me his room. He has a lot of records. And he plays guitar."

"Really? Wow," said Kim in surprise.

"He plays guitar? Awesome," said Ron.

"Yeah, I've been learning a lot about guitar," said Marty, "I'm self-taught."

"I'd love to hear you play one of these days," said Tara.

"Maybe one day I will," said Marty.

"I'm just going to change into something formal before we go," said Hope.

"Take your time," said Marty before Hope went into her room to change clothes.

"So, uh, Marty," said Tara, "Do you think you and Hope will actually be, well, a thing?"

"To be honest, I'd love to keep dating Hope," said Marty, "But, you know, we can't do that until we actually start going to college together."

"Yeah, good point," said Ron, "But I say go for it. If you two do decide to date more during college, I think it'll be worth waiting another month or two. I mean look at me and Kim. We've been best friends since pre-k and we didn't start dating until junior prom."

"Really," said Marty looking surprised.

Kim blushed, "Yes, well, that is true."

Then Hope came back in wearing a pink dress.

"Hey, Marty. How do I look?" she said as she showed off her outfit.

Marty smiled and blushed, "You look beautiful, Hope."

Hope blushed, "Thank you, Marty."

"Alright," said Marty, "Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready," said Kim.

With that, they walked outside they're hotel room.

* * *

They exited they're room and walked towards Marty's delorean.

But just then Kim's kimmunicator beeping, "Kind of a bad time, Wade."

"Sorry, Kim, but you're not gonna believe this," said Wade, "I just found some weird activity coming from the outskirts of Burbank. And if my hunch is correct it means whoever stole those robot parts has followed you there."

"Ugh, I was afraid this would happen," said Kim.

"I hope this doesn't mean we're about to be at the mercy of a super villain," said Marty with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, Marty. Whoever is behind this evil plot, we're going to stop them," said Tara.

"But how did they know we were gonna be here?" Ron wondered out loud.

As Ron asked that question, Rufus thought he saw something in a nearby bush. He jumped out of Ron's pocket and scurried toward the bush.

Marty noticed this and said, "I think Rufus has found something."

Indeed Rufus did. Because as soon as he jumped into the bush, a familiar looking man in a black suit popped out.

"Ah, get this rat off of me," said Treachery as Rufus crawled all over him and made him fall out of the bush landing on his back.

Evil stood up from the bush and groaned that Treachery blew their cover because of a rat.

"What are you two doing here?" said Kim in surprise.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Evil, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Treachery stood up as he and Evil tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for them, Ron tapped into his monkey powers and ran over to them and jumped up in the air and gave them both kicks to the head knocking them both out.

"Way to sniff them out, Rufus," said Ron.

Rufus chuckled, "Yep."

Marty was amazed at what he just saw, "Wow, Ron. Where'd you learn moves like that?"

Ron chuckled nervously, "Well, I've been hanging around Kim long enough."

Kim smiled at that.

"So who are these creeps anyway?" asked Marty.

"They're Senior Senior Senior's bodyguards, Evil and Treachery," said Kim, "And if they are here, then that means that Junior and Senior or worse, Bonnie can't be far behind."

"Ugh, I can't believe this," said Tara with a scowl, "Why would Bonnie feel the need to spoil our trip?"

"Because she's evil, that's why," groaned Hope before turning to Marty with a guilty look on her face, "Marty, we're really sorry. We had no idea that our foes followed us here."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," said Marty with a look of reassurance, "Maybe there is still time to stop Bonnie before she tries to spring her evil plan on us."

"Good idea," said Kim, "Wade can you tell us where exactly they are?"

"The strange activity is coming from an industrial park at the end of Burbank," said Wade, "I'm beaming you the coordinates now."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

"I also contacted Felix and Zita," said Wade, "They're on their way to help you in case you need it."

"Good idea, Wade," said Kim.

"Ok, whatever Bon-Bon is up to, we have to stop it now," said Ron.

"So what do we do?" asked Marty.

Kim thought about it for a moment, "Ok, I got an idea. Tara, Hope. You and Marty will go to the dance while me and Ron find out what Bonnie's up to. We'll contact you once we find out what it is."

"Good plan, KP," said Ron.

"If Senior's goons have been spying on us, then they must know that we're supposed to go to the dance," said Kim, "Which means you have to be ready to evacuate the opera house if something happens."

"Got it," said Tara and Hope in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a warehouse at an industrial park that Senior owned, Bonnie was overlooking the assembly line as it was creating more and more of her Bonnie Bebes.

"Yes. Soon I will have enough of these to conquer the entire world!" said Bonnie with an evil laugh.

Soon Senior came into the warehouse, "Bonnie. I've lost contact with Evil and Treachery. That must mean Team Possible must have discovered them and now know where we are."

Bonnie groaned in frustration, "Well, no matter. We'll have to get little invasion ready right now. Even if Kim knows what we're up to, she still won't be able to stop us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron took a taxi to the industrial park.

"Thanks alot for the lift, Mr. Douglas," said Kim to the taxi driver.

"Well, it's the least I could do since you helped stop that alien invasion," said Mr. Douglas before driving off and Kim and Ron waved goodbye.

"Wade, we're at the industrial park," said Kim.

"Ok," said Wade, "The mysterious activity is coming from a warehouse just inside the industrial property."

Kim and Ron found the warehouse and peaked into the entrance. They were horrified at what they saw. They looked like bebes but they were brown and black and had Bonnie's hair.

"Are those bebes?!" said Ron in shock.

"Certainly looks like them," said Kim, "And it seems like Bonnie has made them in her own image."

Just then, Kim and Ron grabbed by two pairs of tentacle arms.

"What the-" said Kim before the Bonnie Bebes emitted electric shocks from their arms which shocked them into unconsciousness.

Rufus was shocked too and fell out of Ron's pocket. The Bebes took Kim and Ron and ran off with them leaving behind Rufus and Kim's kimmunicator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Sophie were waiting outside the entrance to the opera house. Marty called them and informed them about the sitch Kim and Ron were looking into.

"You think Kim and Ron are going to be ok, Ben?" said Sophie.

"I hope so, Sophie," said Ben.

Just then, they saw Marty, Tara and Hope running up to them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ben.

"We don't know yet," said Marty, "Kim and Ron are going to contact us as soon as they figure out what's going on."

"Whatever Bonnie's up to, we think she's going to strike here," said Tara.

"If that's happening we have to get everyone evacuated as soon as we hear back from Kim," said Hope.

"What do we do until then?" said Sophie.

Tara sighed, "We'll go to the dance, but we'll have to keep an eye out for any messages from Wade or Kim."

"Alrighty then. I suppose that's what we'll have to do for now," said Ben, "I just bought the tickets."

"Ok, good," said Marty, "No need to alert the crowd, but I think we should inform the security of what might be happening. We'll alert everyone once we get confirmation of what's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron woke up to find their hands and feet strapped down to metal chairs.

"Ugh, KP?" said Ron, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Kim.

"I can answer that for you, Kim," said Bonnie's voice from behind them.

Bonnie stepped in front of Kim and Ron, revealing herself wearing a black dress and a gold tiara.

"Bonnie!" said Kim with a scowl.

"Hey, K. Loser," said Bonnie with a wave and a sinister smirk on her face.

"What's going on, Bon-Bon?" said Ron with a scowl, "And what's with the get-up?"

"I felt like changing into something more befitting for a queen like me," said Bonnie as she showed off her dress, "Don't you just heart my queen outfit?"

"What are you up to, Bonnie?" demanded Kim.

"You see, K, after your loser boyfriend stopped me yet again and destroyed my necklace, I came up with a new evil plan," said Bonnie, "I think you might have already found my new army of Bonnie Bebes."

"Yes. As a matter of fact we have," said Kim with a snarl, "How did you get so many of those built?"

"Well, you see, after I heard that Demental guy was going to steal the robot parts from that factory, I hired Camille Leon to pose as one of his henchman and steal the parts. And it worked."

"I knew it," said Kim, "So it was you who was behind stealing those robot parts."

"Yes, it was," said Bonnie, "And I used them to not only rebuild the Bebes but also make them in my own image. And make an army of them."

"Well, there is no way we're going to let you use them, B," snarled Kim.

"Yeah. Don't forget how I beat you last time Bon-Bon," said Ron before he tried to tap into his monkey powers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Bonnie with a chuckle, "I was prepared for this. You see those chairs you are sitting in are rigged with explosives. If you break the straps, the chairs will explode and take you with them."

Ron snarled, mad that he couldn't use his monkey powers to break himself and his girlfriend out of the chairs.

"And once I have enough Bonnie Bebes made, I will use them to take over the world bit by bit by using my army to capture people for the other part of my plan," said Bonnie.

"What other part?" demanded Kim.

"Allow me to show you," said Bonnie before pressing a button on a remote making the chairs turn around face the opposite direction.

Kim and Ron were horrified by what they saw. It was Connie, Lonnie and Dementor wearing the mind control collars.

"Dementor?!" said Ron in disbelief.

"And Bonnie's sisters," said Kim in an equal amount of shock before shouting at Bonnie, "What have you done to them?"

Bonnie walked around the chairs and towards the mind control captives.

"As you can see, my older sisters and Dr. Demented are now my personal servants thanks to the mind control collars that I personally requested from Jack Hench," Bonnie explained before she walked around the chairs and towards the mind control captives, "Let me show you. Connie and Lonnie, who has all the brains and looks?"

"You do," said Connie and Lonnie in a dull voice.

"And who has the rest?" said Bonnie.

"We do," said Connie and Lonnie.

"And we will keep making more of these mind control collars until we have enough to make everyone in the entire world into my slaves," she said before she laughed evilly.

"Bon-Bon, you are sick and wrong!" Ron shouted in anger.

"You won't get away with this, B," snarled Kim.

"Wrong, K," said Bonnie as she got up in Kim's face. "This time I will get away with it. As much as I'd love to turn both of you into mind controlled slaves, I have those traitors Tara and Hope to take care of. But don't worry, you two will become my servants soon enough."

Kim growled,_"How much lower could Bonnie sink?," _she thought_._

Bonnie handed the remote to Connie and walked towards the door.

"Well, later losers," said Bonnie, "I've got a dance to crash."

To be continued:

* * *

The story is entering its climax. I might have had to make at least a couple minor changes to previous chapters. Don't worry, I'll finish this right.


	10. The Party Is Crashed

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 10: The Party Is Crashed

At the opera house, Hope and Marty were talking to the owner of the opera house, Nelson Brown.

"Look we're not sure what is happening, but all we're saying is just be ready to evacuate this place if something happens," said Hope.

"Of course, young lady," said Mr. Brown, "I'll be happy to assist in anyway possible."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Brown," said Marty

"You're very welcome," said Mr. Brown as he made his way into the stage area.

Marty noticed Hope looking down with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, Hope," said Marty, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know, but I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen," said Hope.

"I'm sure if something does happen, Wade will let us know," said Marty.

Just then, Hope got heard beeping on the kimmunicator that she joined Team Possible.

"Yes?" she said as she answered the kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hope, I've lost contact with Kim," said Wade in urgency, "She's not answering her kimmunicator."

"What?" said Hope in shock.

"It gets worse," said Wade, "I've tapped into NASA's satellite feed and you won't believe what I just found.

Wade pressed a button and the screen switched to a large army Bonnie Bebes marching down the streets of Burbank.

"Oh, my gosh," said Hope with a horrified expressed.

"What are those?," said Marty with a nervous expression.

"Kim has had to deal with these types of robots before and they're extremely dangerous," said Wade, "They're headed in your direction."

"We have to get everyone evacuated!" said Hope.

"I agree," said Marty, "We better tell the others."

"Wade. We gotta find Kim fast," said Hope.

"Don't worry. Felix and Zita have just arrived in Burbank," said Wade, "They're searching the industrial area as we speak."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the industrial park, Felix and Zita were searching for Kim and Ron. After they arrived in Burbank, Wade informed them that Kim and Ron were missing.

"I hope Kim and Ron are alright," said Zita.

"Me too," asid Felix, "Wade said that they were here before he lost contact with them. They must be around here somewhere."

Just then, they saw Rufus scurrying up to them with Kim's kimmunicator in his arm.

"Rufus?" said Felix in surprise, "Where are Kim and Ron?

Rufus began squeaking and motioning for them to follow him.

"I think he knows where Kim and Ron are," said Felix.

"Let's follow him then," said Zita.

With that, Rufus started running in the other direction and Felix and Zita followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the opera house, Bonnie and Junior made their way through the back entrance of the opera house.

"Senior. We're in the opera house," said Bonnie.

"Good," said Senior, "Evil, Treachery and I are seeing to it that more bebes are made and that our control panel is keeping them up and running,"

"The bebes are in position," said Bonnie, "In a few seconds, Junior will take out the power and then we'll have the bebes swarm the inside of the building."

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" said a voice that got their attention.

Bonnie and Junior looked to see Mr. Brown.

"You're not supposed to be back here," said Mr. Brown.

"Oh, just crashing your little party," said Bonnie with a smirk, "Junior?"

Junior moved quickly and punched Mr. Brown in the face knocking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Kim and Ron were still strapped down to metal chairs with Connie, Lonnie and Dementor watching them.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" whispered Kim.

"I don't know," whispered Ron, "It's too bad I can't just break us out with my MMP, otherwise the whole place will go boom."

"So not the drama, Ron. There has to be another way to get out of here," said Kim.

"You are not going anyvhere," said Dementor in a drone-like voice, "Ze Queen does not vant you interfering."

"Ok, that is still so sick and wrong," said Ron with a cringe.

"I hear that," said Kim.

Just then, the doors burst open and Felix came flying in on his cyber-robotic wheelchair and Zita charged in wearing her video game armor. Before the mind-controlled captors could react they were quickly knocked out.

"Felix! Zita!" said Ron with excitement.

"Hey, Ron-man," said Felix with a smile, "Hope you don't mind us rescuing you."

"Not at all," said Ron.

Felix picked up the remote that Connie was holding and pressed a button on it. It triggered the release mechanisms in the chairs Kim and Ron were sitting in and freed their hands and feet.

"Thanks for rescuing us," said Kim, "But how did you know where to find us?"

"Rufus found me and Zita told us where you were," said Felix.

Rufus came scurrying up to them holding Kim's kimmunicator

"Way to go, little buddie," said Ron with a smile.

"Heh heh, yep," said Rufus as he climbed into Ron's pocket.

"Thanks, Rufus," said Kim as she took her kimmunicator from Rufus and called Wade.

"Wade. Got a sitch," said Kim.

"Kim! Thank goodness you're alright," said Wade, "I already found out about Bonnie's new robot army. She's using them to invade the opera house."

"Our friends are in there!" said Ron in shock.

"We better get over there right now," said Kim.

"But how are we gonna stop these Bebes," said Ron, "They're just too many of them and I don't think we'd be able to keep up with their speed."

"Maybe there is some kind of power source we can take out so they'll deactivate," said Felix.

"I've picked up some kind of control signal coming from a nearby building," said Wade, "Maybe the power source is there."

"Alright. Ron. You and I will get over to that opera house and see if we can stall Bonnie," said Kim, "Felix and Zita will see how to shut down these bebes."

"Got it," said Felix and Zita in unison.

"Good plan, KP," said Ron.

"Wade. Can you get us a ride?" said Kim.

"You got it, Kim," said Wade.

"What about them?" said Ron pointing to Connie, Lonnie and Dementor.

"We'll have to take them with us," said Kim, "We'll have Wade figure out a way to get those collars off of them later."

"If you say so, KP," said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the opera house. Ben was dancing with Sophie on the dance floor just in front of the stage while Tara stood over by the refreshment section.

"_I hope Kim and Ron are alright," _thought Tara.

Just then, Hope and Marty burst into the stage area. Hope hurried over to Tara while Marty went to Ben and Sophie.

"Tara! You're not gonna believe this!" said Hope in urgency, "Bonnie is leading an army of robots to the opera house right now!"

"Oh, my gosh!" said Tara looking horrified, "What about Kim and Ron?!

"Wade lost contact with them," said Hope.

"What?!" said Tara, "We have to find them!"

"Felix and Zita are looking for them right now," said Hope.

Just then, Marty came running up with Ben and Sophie.

"What are we gonna do?" said Ben.

"We have to get everyone out of here before Bonnie gets here," said Hope.

Just then, all the lights in the room went off.

"What's happening?" said Sophie looking nervous.

Just then, a bunch of Bonnie Bebes ran into the dance area wrapping their tentacle arms around everyone including Tara, Hope, Marty, Ben and Sophie. Then the lights popped back on allowing the guests to see their captors.

"What the heck?" said Ben, "Let us go!"

But no matter how hard they struggled, they couldn't free themselves from the Bebes grips.

"Oh no! We're too late!" said Hope.

"Indeed you are, Hope," said a voice coming from the stage.

They looked up to see Bonnie walking onto the stage looking down at them with a sinister smirk. Junior was standing behind her.

"Bonnie!" said Tara with a scowl.

"Hey, Tara. Hope," said Bonnie with a wave, "And it seems you have made some new friends. Like that Beatle loving loser down there who Hope has a crush on. By the way, why do you even like the Beatles? They are so underclass."

"Hey, don't diss the Beatles or any of my favorite bands!" shouted Marty, "And don't diss my friends either!"

"Marty is not a loser, Bonnie!" snarled Hope, "And whatever your evil plan is this time, you are not getting away with it!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that I already have, Hope," said Bonnie, "Seeing as I already dealt with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Tara and Hope and everyone else couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"What have you done with Kim and Ron?!" demanded Tara.

"Nothing yet," said Bonnie, "But soon enough Kim and her loser boyfriend along with you two and all of these other losers will become my personal servants."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"And just how do you think that's gonna happen?!" demanded Hope.

"With my new mind control collars," said Bonnie, "I already tried them on my older sisters and that 'Demental' guy. Jack Hench is having scientists develop more of them as we speak."

"You put mind control collars on your sisters?!" screamed Marty with an incredulous look on his face, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, to be fair, her sisters aren't very nice either," said Hope, "They're actually the reason Bonnie was so mean in High School.

"Wow. Talk about karma," said Marty in surprise.

"That's true," said Bonnie, "And now I will finally have my revenge on all who I despise and become queen of the world,"

She laughed evilly as she pressed a button on her remote.

The Bonnie Bebes started chanting, "All hail, Queen Bonnie! Bonnie rules!"

"Wow. This girl is even worse than Giselle," said Ben in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Sophie with fear in her voice.

"You're not becoming queen of anything, B," said a voice behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around to see Kim flipping up into the air before she jumped kicked Bonnie to the ground. The remote Bonnie was using to control the bebes fell to the side. Junior looked in surprise before noticing Ron run up to him before he punched Junior in the face knocking him down. Kim quickly picked up the remote and pressed a button. The button caused the bebes to shift into neutral mode which made them retract their arms and release all of the captive they were holding.

"No!" screamed Bonnie.

Kim smirked, "You lost, B."

Bonnie snarled, "Not yet, I haven't."

She charged at Kim and tackled her to the ground making her drop the remote.

"Quickly everyone. Get out of here!" said Tara.

Everybody complied and started running as fast as they could out of the opera house.

"Marty quick. Get away," said Hope.

"I can't leave you here," said Marty.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just go!" said Hope.

Marty albeit reluctant started running towards the exit with Ben and Sohie following close behind.

"We better help Kim," said Tara.

"Definitely," said Hope.

They went through the doors on the side and made their way up to the stage area.

To be continued:

* * *

The story is almost over. Just a couple chapters left. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. Also, if any of you are confused about what Kim did to the Bebes, she just shifted them into neutral mode. Meaning they won't take commands unless Bonnie switches them back. Felix and Zita will take care of shutting them down. Just thought I'd give a little explanation.


	11. Another Plot Foiled

Kim Possible: The SItch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 11: Another Plot Foiled

Meanwhile, inside a large building in the industrial area, Senior, Evil and Treachery were overseeing the creation of more Bonnie Bebes. Soon more of them were standing fresh off the assembly line.

Senior took out a radio and spoke into it, "Bonnie, we have more of your bebes ready. We'll be sending them to you shortly."

Senior waited for a response, but heard nothing.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" said Senior but still got no response, "Something must have gone wrong."

"Should we go down to investigate?" asked Evil.

Senior thought about it for a moment, "Very well. You two can go to the opera house and see what's happening. I'll stay here and guard the control panel and the assembly line."

Just then, the doors burst off their hinges revealing Felix who flew in on his cyber-robotic wheelchair and Zita who used her laser sword to blow the door apart.

"Ah, Felix Renton and Zita Flores," said Senior, "What a nice surprise."

"It won't be as nice for you, Senior," said Felix, "Me and Zita can easily take you and your goons down at once."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple," said Senior as he took out a remote, "You see, like Bonnie, I can control her bebes using this remote if need be. All I have to is turn on the voice command function and-"

Before Senior could finish, Zita thrusted her arms forward and fired little red laser shurikens out of her armor. One of the shurikens hit the remote and exploded, destroying the remote and knocking Senior, Evil and Treachery to the ground unconscious.

"You talk too much," said Zita.

"Good work, Zita," said Felix with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Felix," said Zita blushing.

Just then Felix heard beeping and took out the kimmunicator given to him by Kim. Wade appeared on the screen.

"The signal is coming from a computer inside the building you're in," said Wade.

Felix looked to see the control panel.

"Alright, I see it. We should also do something about that assembly line," said Felix, "Zita. You see if you can find an off switch to the assembly line. Wade and I will figure out how to shut down the bebes."

"Got it," said Zita.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the opera house Kim and Bonnie were still fighting over the remote that Bonnie was using to control her bebes. They were punching and kicking each other both of them desperate not to let the other get the upper hand. While that was happening Junior was trying to land a punch onto Ron, but Ron kept dodging all of them. He tapped into his monkey powers and punched Junior straight in the face knocking him out. Meanwhile, Kim and Bonnie were still trying to land a hit on each other until Bonnie did a sweeping kick making Kim fall to the ground. Bonnie used this opportunity to make a run for the remote, but was stopped by Hope who all of a sudden tackled her to the ground. Tara went over to help Kim up.

"You all right, Kim?" said Tara as she grabbed Kim's hand and pulled Kim to her feet.

"I'm alright," said Kim.

Bonnie kicked Hope off of her and got back up looking very angry.

"There is no way you are stopping me this time," said Bonnie with a snarl.

"Seems to me we already have, Bon-Bon," said Ron as he stood with the girls.

Bonnie started chuckling, "Oh, I'm afraid you losers haven't won yet.

Bonnie reached under the skirt of her dress revealing a little pocket wrapped around her leg and took a little device out of the pocket that looked like a small handle. She pressed a button on the handle which made a little whip-like laser pop out surging with electricity.

"My outfit has a hidden electron whip designed personally for me by Jack Hench to use in situations like this," said Bonnie with an evil smirk.

"Oh, come on, Bon-Bon," said Ron, "Your little electric jump rope doesn't scare us."

"Oh, really?" said Bonnie before she swung the whip. As it hit Ron, the electricity surging from the whip gave Ron a shock and he fell to the ground.

"Ron!" screamed Kim, Tara and Hope in unison.

Bonnie horizontally swung the whip hitting Kim, Tara and Hope at once making them collapse to the ground. Bonnie deactivated the whip and then walked over to the remote, but Rufus quickly crawled out of Ron's pocket and scurried over to the remote jumping on top of it and squeaking angrily.

"Ugh, out of my way you hairless rat," said Bonnie in disgust as she took the handle of the whip and swung it at Rufus, but Rufus jumped up and started climbing up Bonnie's arm. But Bonnie quickly grabbed Rufus and threw him to the ground.

"Ugh, that's the second time I had to touch you," said Bonnie as she took the remote.

Kim and the others woke up and looked in horror as Bonnie took the remote.

"So sorry, K. But it seems that I win," said Bonnie as she prepared to press the button to shift the bebes back into voice command mode.

"No!" screamed Kim.

"Oh no you don't," said a voice that ran up tried to grab the remote out of Bonnie's hand.

It was Marty. He and Bonnie started struggling over the remote as Bonnie dropped her whip. But Bonnie yanked the remote out of Marty's grip and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Marty collapsed to the ground as he clutched his stomach.

"Marty!" screamed Hope.

"Nice try, but nothing can stop Queen Bonnie from becoming this world's new ruler," said Bonnie, "Now watch as I-"

All of a sudden, all of Bonnie's bebes who were standing on the dance floor just collapsed onto the ground.

"What?!" said Bonnie in disbelief.

Kim and the others knew what this meant.

"Felix and Zita did it!" said Kim, "They shut down the bebes!"

"No! No! No! This isn't possible!" screamed Bonnie.

Without warning, Kim came running up and punched in the face knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"Impossible? Check my name, Bonnie," said Kim with a smirk.

Kim noticed the others getting to their feet.

"Ron. Are you alright?" asked Kim as she went over to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about me, KP," said Ron, "I'm fine."

Hope went over to Marty who was still clutching his stomach and helped him up.

"Marty, are you alright?" asked Hope.

"I'm fine, Hope," said Marty, "Just not used to being kicked in the stomach that's all."

Hope chuckled, "Maybe this would make it feel better."

Marty was surprised as Hope gave Marty a big but gentle hug. Marty suddenly felt a lot better and returned the hug.

Kim and the others smiled at this.

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator started beeping, "What up, Wade?"

"Kim, mission accomplished," said Wade, "Felix and Zita shut down the bebes and the assembly line. We won't have to worry about any more of them."

"Spankin," said Kim with a smile, "Call the authorities and have them arrest Bonnie and Junior. Bonnie certainly earned herself a well-deserved stay in cell block-D."

"You got it, Kim," said Wade.

The whole time Kim was on the kimmunicator, Hope and Marty were still hugging. After a few more seconds they finally separated still smiling at each other.

To be continued:

* * *

This story is just about done. Thanks again to all who read and reviewed.


	12. Finishing The Dance

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The California Trip Sitch

Chapter 12: Finishing the Dance

After Team Possible foiled Bonnie's plot yet again, Wade called the police in to arrest her. There were police cars gathered outside the opera house.

Kim's group and their new friends as well as Felix and Zita met up outside.

"You guys ok?" asked Felix.

"We're fine, Felix," said Kim, "Nice job shutting down the bebes. You too, Zita."

"Thanks, Kim," said Felix.

"Yeah, Felix. Nice work," said Ron as he high fived Felix.

"Thanks Ron-Man," said Felix.

"I'm sure glad that's over," said Ben.

"Ben, Sophie. We're really sorry we got you into this," said Kim.

"Hey, it's cool," said Ben, "It's not like anybody knew that we were going to be attacked by your cheerleader rival turned power-crazed super villain."

"I just hope that doesn't happen again," said Sophie.

"And Marty, maybe you should think before trying to take on a dangerous super villain," said Ben to Marty.

"I was only trying to help," said Marty defensively.

"And that was very brave of you, Marty," said Hope with a smile.

Marty smiled back.

"Vhy do I have to go to prison?!" said a voice from behind them, "I was a victim zis time."

It was Dementor who was being held by two policemen and wearing handcuffs.

"Well, you did just escape from prison and you were the one who tried to steal those robot parts to begin with," said Ron.

"Yup," said Rufus.

Dementor growled, "Zis is not fair! I demand a lawyer," he said as he was dragged toward a police car.

Then more policemen came out of the opera house with Bonnie and Junior who were both wearing handcuffs.

Kim smirked, "Hope you have fun in prison, B."

Bonnie growled, "Enjoy it while you can, K. Next time, you will pay."

Then Connie and Lonnie went up to Bonnie with smirks on their faces.

"Well, little sis, looks like our positions are reversed again," said Connie with a smug tone.

Kim, Hope and Tara groaned at this.

"Yeah, you totally got what you deserved," said Lonnie.

Bonnie growled even more.

"As it always has been, I got all the brains," said Connie.

"I got all the looks," said Lonnie.

"And you got the-," before Connie could finish what she was saying, Bonnie kicked her in the shin making her collapse to the ground.

"Let me at her!" screamed Bonnie as she tried to tackle her sisters even though her hands were behind her back.

The policemen dragged her toward a police car while trying to keep her restrained.

Connie picked herself up with a worried look on her face.

"The truth is I really hope she doesn't break out of prison and try to capture us again," whispered Connie.

"You can say that again," whispered Lonnie.

"One day, this underclass world will bow down to my feet, I promise you!" said Bonnie as she was shoved into a police car with Junior.

Hope walked up to Connie and Lonnie and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there something you two would like to say?" said Hope with a stern look.

Connie and Lonnie looked at each other and seemed hesitant.

"Come on. It'll only her your pride for a second," said Hope.

"Ugh, fine," said Connie in frustration, "Thank you for saving us. Just don't expect us to return the favor, ok?"

Hope smirked, "Trust me. We won't need you to."

Hope turned and walked back to the others.

"Well, we better get Connie and Lonnie back to Middleton," said Kim.

"Wait. You're not leaving, are you?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, please. Don't go," said Sophie, "Now that little miss queenie has been dethroned we can have fun at the dance now.

"Yeah. Me and Zita can bring Connie and Lonnie back to Middleton," said Felix, "You guys can stay here and finish your trip."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then at Tara and Hope. They didn't seem opposed to it.

"Ok," said Kim.

"Alright," everyone exclaimed.

"So how much longer are you guys staying," asked Ben.

"Well, I suppose we could stay one more day," said Kim.

"Yeah, might as well since we probably won't have any more super villains spoiling our trip," said Ron.

"That does sound like a good idea.," said Tara.

"Yes, it does," said Hope.

"I know I like that idea," said Marty as he looked at Hope with a smile and Hope chuckled.

"Then I guess it's settled," said Kim.

"So Hope," said Marty holding out his hand, "Do you feel like dancing?"

"Of course, Marty. I'd love to dance with you," said Hope with a smile as she took Marty's hand.

Hope and Marty walked into the opera house holding hands.

Kim and the others smiled as they watched this.

"Come on, guys, let's go," said Tara as she followed Hope and Marty inside.

Kim, Ron, Ben and Sophie followed too.

* * *

Soon everybody was on the dance floor, slow dancing to a beautiful love song. More importantly it was a song that Marty paid the DJ to play. It was a song by Paul Mccartney And Wings called My Love. Kim was dancing with Ron, Sophie was dancing with Ben and Hope was dancing with Marty.

Tara and Rufus were standing over by the refreshment section as this happened. Even though Tara was sad that her own boyfriend wasn't with her she was happy that her friends were having their special moments. As Hope and Marty were dancing, something seemed to be on Marty's mind. This did not go unnoticed by Hope.

"Marty are you, ok? What are you thinking about?" asked Hope.

Marty looked over at Kim and Ron you were embracing each other and kissing and Ben and Sophie who were doing the same. Marty looked really nervous.

"Um, Hope. When.." Marty tried to say as he stammered, "When you and your friends start going to college here, do you maybe want to start dating more?"

Hope smiled, "Of course, I do."

Upon hearing that, Marty smiled before carefully leaning in and kissing Hope on the lips which she returned.

Kim, Ron, Ben, Sophie, Tara and Rufus stood there surprised for a minute, but then smiled. After Hope and Marty separated, they smiled at each other. Whatever challenges awaited them in college they would face it together with the rest of their friends.

The End

* * *

Another story finished. I am on a roll. Thanks again for the positive comments. Maybe I'll make a college story later, but for now, I'm taking another little break. Until then this is Beatle signing off. Also, I'd like to point out to those of you who don't know that Paul McCartney is a former member of the Beatles and one of the two Beatles members who are still alive. 'My Love' is a song that Paul made while he was playing with a band called Wings.


End file.
